


Flocks with Benefits

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dominance, Gabriel Likes It Rough (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, there will be consequences for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Taking place directly from the end of the prior fic, "Free to be You and Me", Sam sleeps deeply and in the meantime, Gabriel and Dean Winchester go have some fun sexy times in the house Amara has given the archangels and the Winchesters in the middle of nowhere. (season 3/4 AU).





	Flocks with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right from the end of "Free to be You and Me" (the first fic in Houses of the Holy, but you don't have to read it first. The important detail is that Amara gave 
> 
> This is absolutely consensual between Gabriel and Dean. That doesn't mean it's the safest sex.
> 
> Gabriel bingo squares: "Fuck you" "You Wish" and "Caught watching X sleep"

The door opened and Gabriel leaned into the doorframe looking every bit like the God of mischief, fire, and sexual deviancy he masqueraded as. “Hey, Deano,” he said with a sultry air. “Wanna come have some fun?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“But Sam-”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sam’s going to be sleeping for awhile and it’s not healthy to stay cooped up in here the whole time. I’m sure there’s a whole lot more interesting things we could be doing in the meantime, if you get what I mean?”

Dean tried to think of a reason to resist, any reason to resist, except Amara cut in with a, “It’s okay, Dean. Sam’ll be just fine. Go have some fun.”  _ Somewhere that is not in this room. _

“Well, if you insist. Gabriel, care to show me the way?” Dean asked, smiling as he approached the archangel and then followed him out of the room.

Gabriel smirked and skipped ahead of Dean in a seemingly random direction.

Dean followed the Messenger, and in a few moments, Gabriel was opening a door.

“After you,” Gabriel said, making a very dramatic bow.

“Fuck you,” Dean said, stepping through the door. Gabriel was such a dramatic ass.

“You wish,” Gabriel snarked as he joined Dean in the room and shut the door behind him.

Dean turned, reaching for Gabriel and then slammed him into the wall hard enough for Gabriel to squeak. And then, he kissed Gabriel,  _ hard _ .

It was a fight for dominance that Gabriel surrendered to in shock.

Dean shoved his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, and explored every nook and crevice of it. It was harsh, and passionate, and Gabriel moaned into it, desperate for more.

Gabriel had never been kissed like this, just for the sake of making out when it wasn’t for the sake of someone’s kink, and he loved it.

With a thought, he sound proofed the room. If this went the way he wanted it to go, there was no reason for the others to come investigate why he sounded like he was dying.

He hoped it came to that.

Dean pressed Gabriel harder into the wall, and then as an afterthought, reached down to feel Gabriel through his pants.

Gabriel whined louder into Dean’s mouth, and his hips jerked, thrusting against Dean’s hand.

Unfortunately, unlike the archangel, Dean had to breathe, so he regretfully leaned back to come up for air. He was panting, and aroused, and  _ very interested _ .

“I stand corrected,” Gabriel smirked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “So, if I wanted to, say, fuck you into that bed?”

“I might be inclined to allow it.” He waggled his eyebrows and his hips, intending to further tempt Dean into action.

Dean growled, and leaned his head forward towards Gabriel again. Instead of assaulting his bruised lips again, he nipped Gabriel’s ear lobe. “Strip,” he whispered strictly.

Gabriel stripped. He pulled his shirt over his head and teased his nipples with a hand while unfastening his jeans with the other.

The jeans landed on the floor. Then underwear, showing Dean that the archangel was so interested in this that his erection was already leaking.

Dean licked his lips and stripped as well. “Lube?” he asked, even as he lifted Gabriel and threw him face down onto the bed. He wasn’t afraid that he might hurt the archangel because  _ archangel _ .

“What, do you think I’m a one trick pony? I come prepped and ready.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh! Come on, Deano, aren’t you the least bit curious about how tight and warm I’m gonna feel around that girth of yours?”

Dean couldn’t resist, and knowing he couldn’t really hurt Gabriel, he went ahead and pushed in all the way to the hilt in a swift motion. Gabriel was absolutely lubricated, but hadn’t used even half as much as Dean would have used to make sure his partner wouldn’t be hurt. There was just enough to prevent chafing, which almost seemed to be more about his pleasure than Gabriel’s.

Did Gabriel perhaps have a masochist streak?

Gabriel’s heat  _ was  _ almost painfully tight around his erection. 

“Ooh, you  _ are  _ big. But is that all you’ve got?”

Dean pulled out and then set a quick pace, fucking in and out of Gabriel with the intent of slamming Gabriel’s prostate repeatedly.

“I could gag you,” Dean posed. “But I’d really like to hear you scream.”

“How you gonna do that?”

Dean fucked Gabriel harder, his own pleasure an afterthought when what he really wanted to do was make Gabriel scream.

And Gabriel finally did scream as his own orgasm overtook him.

Dean paused in his motions, both to ensure Gabriel was okay and to catch his breath.

When his orgamis faded and he was not feeling overly sensitized, Gabriel thrust his hips back towards Dean. “More,” he insisted. “Do that again.”

Breath caught, Dean fucked Gabriel harder into the bed, a brutal pace that had Gabriel screaming in pleasure and desire. Gabriel was barely hardening again before his second orgasm was torn from his body faster than the first.

Gabriel was beautiful. His entire body shook from the force of his orgasm, and a very thin layer of sweat glistened on his skink.

Dean wiped his forehead, and ran a finger along Gabriel’s still pulsing cock. “Do you  _ have  _ another orgasm in you?”

“I’m sure I could surprise you. And yet….  _ Your stamina _ . Aren’t you gonna cum inside me?”

“I like taking my time. I wonder how many orgasms you could be brought to in an afternoon.” Dean pretended to consider this, and Gabriel thrust back against him again, once, twice. It could have driven a person to distraction.

Dean smacked Gabriel’s ass and the archangel cackled.

“This is gonna be so much fun! But there’ll be plenty of time for all that later. Aren’t you gonna finish fucking me senseless?”

Dean smacked Gabriel’s ass again, just for Gabriel’s responsiveness. Again he set to fucking Gabriel ruthlessly and without abandon. He held onto Gabriel’s hips in a bruising grip, one that he would have never dared to use on another human.

And Gabriel fucking  _ loved  _ it.

The other archangels were still inclined to treat him like the baby he hadn’t been in a long time and all he wanted was some more pain.

_ This  _ hit the spot.

Gabriel was almost to a third orgasm, he could have orgasmed just from a good spanking, but he decided that what he really wanted was for Dean to finally let go.

Gabriel clenched down on Dean’s throbbing erection, hard, which finally pushed Dean over the edge and had him filling Gabriel, which in turn sent the archangel into his third orgasm.

Dean pulled out of Gabriel and collapsed next to him on the bed.

There were perks to being an archangel, one of them being that in an instant, they were both clean, as was the bedding. They were still naked.

Gabriel reached for Dean, wanting to cuddle the human and also concerned that the intensity of what they had done might lead to Dean dropping. "I greatly enjoyed that. But did you have fun?"

Dean nodded. "I did. I wasn't too rough with you?"

Gabriel smiled. "I love pain and a good rough fuck."

Dean yawned and Gabriel pulled him closer. He hadn't gotten to know the hunter well yet, but he was looking forward to getting to know him better. He was glad that the Winchesters had managed to worm their way into his flock.

The elder Winchester was asleep in minutes and Gabriel couldn't help but watch him sleep. When the human was awake, he was a mix of sass and anger and sharp edges. But now that he was asleep, he seemed infinitely softer. It was a reminder that for all he'd given him what he'd wanted and more, he was still a breakable and fragile.

Eventually, the door was quietly pushed open. "Hey, Gabriel, everything okay in here?" Raphael was standing in the doorway looking at him curiously.

Gabriel placed sheepishly at the other archangel. He waggled his eyebrows. "I'd say things went better than fine."

Raphael nodded. "I found something I thought would interest you, but if you're busy…"

Gabriel bit his lip. "I'd love some fun. But I think I should stay until Dean wakes up."

"I'm sure Dean will still be asleep when we get done."

"Well, in that case, I'm never too busy for some more fun. What'd you have in mind?" Gabriel pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and then slid off the bed.

Raphael smiled ambiguously, and then turned around.

Gabriel followed, no thought to the clothing on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will absolutely be consequences for the lack of aftercare, but those will come in a fic taking place in the near chronological future of this one.


End file.
